Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 18
|Jahreszeit=früher Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 17 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 19}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 18. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Rußpelz *Ampferschweif *Feuerstern *Farnpelz *Regenpelz *Sandsturm *Riesenstern *Kurzbart *Nebelfuß *Habichtfrost *Unbekannter, schwarzer FlussClan- [[Krieger]] *Spinnenpfote *Weidenpfote *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Borkenpelz *Rauchfell *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Birkenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Graustreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Langschweif *Fleckenschweif *Eichhornpfote *Brombeerkralle *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Tigerstern *Leopardenstern *Mottenflügel Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuer und Tiger *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Lichtung ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Schülerbau **Baumgeviert **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****Zweibeinerbrücke **WindClan-Territorium **Mondstein Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Hund *Fuchs *Dachs *Tiger *Eule Heilmittel *Schöllkraut *Maßliebchenblätter Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Gelenkschmerzen *Schulterverletzung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Heilerschüler, Schüler, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Mentor *Zeit: Blattfall, Herzschlag, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "in den Pfoten des SternenClans sein", "Wie steht's mit der Beute?", "sich die Zungen geben", "der SternenClan gebe" Wissenswertes *Seite 235: Der Satz "Cinderpelt shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Rußpelz zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), miaute Rußpelz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 209 von Midnight) *Seite 236: Der Satzrest "(...), flicked her tail in (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 210 von Midnight) *Seite 236: Das Wort ja vom Satz "Oh ja!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 210 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 236: Ampferschweifs Beschreibung (amber eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 210 von Midnight) *Seite 236: "(...) dem Eingang des (...)" - Statt Eingang müsste es "Ende" heißen, da im Original die Rede von end ist (vgl. Seite 210 von Midnight) *Seite 237: Der Satzrest "(...) realized that she (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 211 von Midnight) *Seite 237: Der Satzrest "(...) that they passed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 211-212 von Midnight) *Seite 238: Das Wort tatsächlich vom Satz "Sie trinken tatsächlich immer (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 212 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "(...), that's all." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 213 von Midnight) *Seite 241: Ein Teil von Habichtfrosts Beschreibung (blue eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 214 von Midnight) *Seite 241: "(...), antwortete Blattpfote nach einigem Zögern und (...)" - Statt nach einigem Zögern müsste es "und zuckte zusammen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wincing ist (vgl. Seite 215 von Midnight) *Seite 242: Der Satzteil "(...) an Brombeerkralle (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 215 von Midnight) *Seite 243: Das Wort ihr vom Satz "(...) sie wird ihr eigenes Wort (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 217 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 244: "(...) mit einem anerkennenden Nicken." - Statt anerkennenden müsste es "dankbaren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von nod of gratitude ist (vgl. Seite 217 von Midnight) *Seite 244: Der Satzrest "(...) - one that had sent Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw on a journey who knew where, and one that left Firestar convinced they would be involved in the destruction of his Clan - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 217 von Midnight) *Seite 245: "(...), und der Kummer in den (...)" - Statt der Kummer müsste es "die Sorge" oder "die Beklommenheit" heißen, da im Original die Rede von anxiety ist (vgl. Seite 218 von Midnight) *Seite 246: Das Wort "wichtigen" vom Satz "(...) einen wichtigen Grund dafür hatten." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 219 von Midnight) *Seite 247: Der Satzteil "(...) hast du recht." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 220 von Midnight) *Seite 248: "Der Tod war ihr dicht (...)" - Statt war müsste es "keuchte", "hechelte" oder "schnaubte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von panted ist (vgl. Seite 221 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 18 Kategorie:Verweise